mihsignvisionfandomcom-20200214-history
France Ô
France Ô '''is French public television network owned by France TV. The channel broadcasts news, magazines, entertainment, documentaries, series and sports programming from the '''French overseas departments and collectivities in Metropolitan France. Its overseas version is La 1ère. History RFO Sat was launched on 25th March 1998 by Jean-Marie Cavada, then president of RFO, to offer to the French overseas living in metropolis a window on their regions. The channel broadcasts daily only a few hours each night from 9 pm on cable and satellite. RFO's new CEO, André-Michel Besse, reoriented RFO Sat on June 17, 2000 as a new channel in the South, his editorial line being more oriented towards the audiences of his three basins of origin (Caribbean, Indian Ocean and Polynesia) . The channel tries to use the time differences to be present in prime time in each of its zones of diffusion. RFO is part of France Télévisions on 9 July 2004, whose president, Marc Tessier, launches on February 25, 2005 France Ô, a French multicultural channel, replacing RFO Sa'''t which, with only 9 hours a day each day, Play its role as a showcase for overseas cities. On February 25, 2005, '''RFO Sat becomes France Ô to better mark its adherence to France Télévisions. The channel is now broadcast 24 hours a day instead of only 9 hours a day, and is addressed to the French in mainland France. It must make the link between the metropolis and overseas and bring a "cultural dimension" to the public group. The letter "Ô" with a circumflex accent indicates the opening of the string to all overseas accents, but also avoids possible confusion with the digit 0 (zero). Act No. 2009-258 of 5 March 2009 confirms the abolition of public service advertising between 8 pm and 6 am, which has already been in effect since 5 January 2009. The first evening programs begin at 8.35 pm instead of 20 hours before In November 2009, at the end of the French overseas general assembly, President Nicolas Sarkozy decided to increase the visibility of the overseas territories by broadcasting France Ô on the national DTT. A decree suppressing the restriction of broadcasting of the channel to all or part of the metropolitan territory appears on March 12, 2010. Already broadcast since September 24, 2007 on DTT in the Île-de-France region, France Ô becomes accessible throughout the territory French on June 8, 2010 by recovering the frequency of Arte in SD. To celebrate its passage to the national, France Ô retransmits on July 13, 2010 in the evening a great concert for the diversity organized place de la Bastille by the mayor of Paris. Many artists are present on stage: Youssou N'Dour, Amadou and Mariam, Chimène Badi, Khaled, Neg 'Marrons, Sheryfa Luna, Shy'm. The next day, on the occasion of the participation of African troops At the military parade on 14 July, the channel broadcasts a special program in which political guests, military experts and figures from the world of culture discuss the place of overseas in the Republic and the French Army, And the relations of France with its former colonies. On July 14, 2010, France Ô changes its position with a new schedule of programs based on information, events, entertainment and the cultures of the world. At the beginning of the school year, with a supplementary budget of 6 million euros, the channel installs new programs: newscasts, documentaries, television series, a talk show and a musical game. In 2014, the channel is in the spotlight. Hearings measured from September onwards prove to be very low, with some programs even reaching scores close to zero. The confused editorial line of the channel, torn between diversity and overseas, is questioned: the schedule of programs is then heteroclite, mixing newspapers overseas, hip-hop programs, debate magazines, telenovelas south -american and re-broadcast of French series of other public channels. After the broadcast of a preliminary report of the CSA asking the question of the maintenance of the channel, the President of the Republic Francois Hollande announces that the channel must become ultramarine, in accordance with its 2012 campaign promise Programmings Information * Infô midi * Infô Soir * JT Outre-mer Magazines * Consomag * Couleurs outremers * Destination glisse * Flash Talk'' ' * '''Folin Hebdô * Les Bons plans de Babette * Les P'tits plats de Babette * Les Témoins d’Outre-mer * Mémô * Multiscénik * Page 19 * Radio Vinyle * Riding Zone * Dis-moi tout Entertainment * France Ô Folies * Le Ring Documentaries * Archipels * En quête d'aventure * Expédition Polynésie * Gardiens des trésors des Caraïbes * Investigatiôns * L'Outre-mer en HD * Les ambassadeurs de Tanna * Les Aventuriers d'ExplÔ * Ô bout de l'inconnu * Ô bout du monde * Passion Outre-mer * Saveurs Pacifique * Serial Tourist * Une fleur dans le Pacifique Children's * Bunny Maloney * Galactik Football * My Giant Friend * Once Upon a Time... Planet Earth * Sally Bollywood * Street Football * The Podcats * The Wild Thornberrys Series * Baie des Flamboyants * Barbershop * Beyond the Break * Bin'o BIne * Black Sails * Blue Water High * Brooklyn Nine-Nine * Chante! * Crimes en Série * Cœur Océan * Cut! * Death in Paradise * Dock 13 * Epitafios * Even Stevens * Falcon Beach * Famille d'Accueil * Filho da Puta * Filhos do Carnaval * Flight 29 Down * Fortunes * Foudre * H'' * ''H2O: Just Add Water * Hit the Floor * Hustle * La Cour Des Grands * La Smala s'en Mêle * Les Beaux Mecs * Les Flamboyants * Les Hommes de Cœur * Les Îles d'en Face * Les Secrets du Volcan * Lightning Point * Little Mosque on the Prairie * Lost * Luther * Mako: Island of Secrets * Moesha * Nos Années Pension * Passeur d'Enfants * Plus Belle la Vie * Pure Laine * Roots * Scrubs * Signature * Spooks * Tales of the South Seas * Terre de Lumière * Terre Indigo * That's so Raven * The Cleveland Show * The Code * The Elephant Princess * The Nine * The Wire * Theif * Traveler * Treme * Tropiques Amers * Villa Karayib Telenovelas * ¿Dónde está Elisa? * ¿Quién eres tú? * Abismo de Pasión '' * ''Amarte así, Frijolito * Araguaia * Avenida Brasil * Cama de Gato * Caminho das Índias * Capadocia * Corazón Partido * Corazón Valiente * El Capo * El Cuerpo del Deseo * En Otra Piel * Flor do Caribe * La Bella Ceci y el Imprudente * La Casa de al Lado * La Doña * La Hija del Jardinero * La Patrona * La Reina del Sur * Lado a Lado * Lo Que la Vida me Robó * Los Miserables * Luna, la Heredera * Mar de Amor * Marina * Más Sabe el Diablo * Negra Consentida * O Clone * Pablo Escobar, The Drug Lord * Pasión Prohibida * Páginas da Vida * Rubí * Santa Diabla * Sin Senos sí hay Paraíso * Tierra de Reyes * Una Maid en Manhattan * Viver a Vida Anime * Blue Exorcist * Eyeshield 21 * Naruto Sports * European Athletics Championships * Summer Olympics 2016 * Tour de France à la Voile Logos RFO Sat (1998-1999).png|First logo (25th March to 31st December 1998) RFO Sat (1999-2005).png|Second logo (1st January 1999 to 24th February 2005) France Ô (2005-2008).png|Third logo (25th Febraury 2005 to 6th April 2008) France Ô (2008-2012).png|Fourth logo (7th April 2008 to 27th October 2012) France Ô (2012-.n.v.).png|Fifth logo (27th October 2012 to 28th January 2018) France O HD (2012-.n.v.).png|HD logo (2016-2018) France Ô (2018-.n.v.).png|Sixth logo (29th January 2018 to present) External links * Official website Category:Television channels in France Category:France Category:Launched in 1998 Category:France TV